This invention relates to the plugging of spike holes in railroad ties to enable the ties to be reused, and, more particularly, to an improved material for plugging such holes and a method of using the same.
Replacement of the rail in railroad rights-of-way almost universally requires the removal of rail spikes from the ties. Frequently, a large percentage of the ties are reusable in that they have not deteriorated to a point requiring replacement. In order to reuse such ties, it is necessary that the holes left therein by the removed spikes be plugged so that when spikes anchoring the new rail are driven into the holes, the spikes will be firmly anchored in the ties.
Moreover, in view of the number of ties required in constructing a railroad right-of-way, and the rapidly increasing cost of such ties, many railroads have resorted to the use of previously used ties removed from abandoned rights-of-way. Again, before such ties can be reused, it is necessary to plug the spike holes therein.
Presently, the holes are plugged with hardwood dowels prior to the driving of spikes therein. While adequate gripping of the spikes is obtained by this method, there is one pronounced problem attendant its use. It is extremely difficult to completely fill the hole down to its root with the dowel. Consequently, an area is frequently left at the bottom of the hole which accumulates water, thereby causing rapid deterioration of the tie.